Shipmance
by Rustytheheartman127
Summary: You've been a fan of Doctor Who x Harry Potter but no one else has. Or maybe your Luffy x Lucy instead of Naruto x Lucy. Or hey are you really into Yuri and can't get enough of Katara x Korra? Pfft. All Ships welcome. From all your favorite fandoms. Are you ready to feel in love?
1. Disclaimer

**So this is how it's gonna work. Everyday (or so) I'll upload a short little story of a pairing from two ransom fandoms. And of course if you request one it WILL be made. If I've haven't gotten requests than I'll just so my own. But you can request multiple. Give me a list if you have to. Now I don't expect you to read every chapt. Because I guarantee you may not know some of these characters. But plz don't expect me to so long chapters. If a pairing needs to be extended I'll make another chapter with those two (Or three *wink*) but first a little disclaimer.**

 **This story will involve sexual scenes,LGBT chapters,and sometimes violence. Viewer discretion is advised. And I do not own any characters that may be in my story! So Chapter 1!**

 **(By the time your reading this I assure you Chapter 1 will be up. If your reading this when I first made the disclaimer.)**


	2. Lucy Heartfila x Goku (Kakarot)

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

My eyes raced down the aisle trying to look for good enough fish for Happy. "What did that dumb cat say. Did he say boneless fish. No. He definitely didn't say flying fish. He hates those things." Picking up fish after fish I just couldn't remember what kind of fish he needed. And this market had a lot to offer.

Pushing the cart forward I was startled to hear it crash into another woman's,"Woah. Uh sor-"

"Watch where your going punk!" She shouted.

Punk?! Punk?! What the-"I was gonna say sorry yeesh. _On period much..."_

"What was that! She spouted.

Before I can lash back at her some _handsome_ man interrupted. "Chi Chi! Yeesh! Do you always gotta be so...angry?"

"So is this a recurring thing" I egg on.

'Chi Chi' seemed to be very upset. I only chuckled to her childish ways.

"Goku! You wouldn't under-"

"Chi Chi!" He cut her off.

Goku...and Chi Chi? Some pretty ridiculous names if you ask me. But there is Happy and Juvia...

"We'll be going now. Sorry for that." He apologized.

"That's okay" I awkwardly replied.

He turned around and headed out of the market. But somethig caught my eyes. I nearly lost it when my eyes caught his small,tight tush so ever begging it to be mine.

Jaws dropped I pick up some random fish,pay for it,and Sprint out of the store to go chat with him for some more. But I was already to late.

* * *

Along the way to the guild that was all that was on my mind. His well shaped nice ass! I thought passes like that were only in Fairy Tales! Holding the bag close to me I began to think more. Who was that lady with him. His girlfriend?! I'll be screwed if it is! Damn you thinking! Opening the door to the guild with full on rage I saw it...that nice...tush.

"Hey Lucy have you met Goku yet!" Holy turned to make eye contact with me from a distance. But our eyes didn't meet. My eyes was fixated on that sweet,luscious,ass!


	3. Gohan x Wendy Marvell

(Two chapters in a day! Alright! Requested by chaos destruction!)

 **Wendy's P.O.V.**

I wandered the almost never ending forest . I went to go fetch berries. And ended up here...Carla wasn't even here. Man that Goku guy was amazing. He was so funny and powerful. Kinda reminds me or Natsu.

"Huh?" As I walk I can hear someone training in the distance. Following the sound I stumble upon some kid training.

I hid behind the tree seeing as he didn't notice me. He kinda looked like Goku too. To be honest he looked kinda cute.

"What do you want. I know your there." Eh? How did he know!

I leap from aside the tree and gulped squinting my eyes for a horrible outcome,"Sorry. I'm Eavesdropping. But do you know Goku by any chance?"

"That's my father. How do you know him?" He answered.

"Well I'm Wendy Marvell. I'm from the Guild Fairy Tail. Your dad was hanging with us for a while. I left. But no I'm lost." I explained. I could really use Carla to fly me right about now.

Before you know it the boy is way up in the sky grinning,"Want me to bring you there" he flew towards me and offered his hand.

I took it and fast we took off. He put me on his back and for some strange reason I felt a blush coming on.

"Uh- you...you didn't have to."

"Who leaves someone lost in the forest. Not me." He replied to me laughing.

I liked warmth against me for once. To many nights go by and I'm all alone. Hugging no one. Carla isn't the clingy type.

For once I enjoyed it. Without crying. Or anger. Just...passion. Resting my head on his back I spoke.

"Can we pass the guild. I like this a lot."

"Yeah...sure. Me too." He replied.


	4. Konata x Deadpool

**Konata's P.O.V.**

It was 4 in the morning. But this is what summer is about. No responsibilities. No school. Only games. Level 76 mage fighting a level 89 warrior. I'm gonna make history!

Soon I hear knocks on my door,"Hold on"

The knocks got heavier by the second,"Hey dude! Suck off!"

The man completely destroyed my door with a kick and shot ny computer screen with a gun. Terrified I look up in distraught.

He tackled me onto the floor and put the large gun to my face,"Don't worry chick, the writer won't have any attention on making this a perverted Hentai where a highschooler like _you,_ is getting her ass pounded by the one and only Deadpool!"

Deadpool,"Get this ratchet gun out of my face. This is Japan. Pinning little girls down is enough to consider rape. Besides...no one in Japan has heard of you."

He sprung up quickly, "What! I was totally in Marvel Vs Capcom!" He argued.

"And?" I reply to get on his nerves.

"Like you said this won't become Hentai. And I'm only a little girl. Breaking the 4th wall. Your mad because I'm Japan's you." With a wide grin and smug look I said.

"Why you...doesn't matter! I was just here to assassinate you anyway!" Deadpoool lashed away.

"Let me guess one of those we sore losers online. Your gonna have to pay for this computer you know."

When I turn around Deadpool's gone,"Total movie cliche!"

"Shuddup!"His yells could be heard. But he unfortunately couldn't be seen.

Man when I see him again I'm gonna make him get me a new pc.


	5. Forgive Me

I am caught up with a lot right now but there will be something coming soon. That sailormoon and supernatural thing sure. But your a guess. So pretty plz make an account and that will come handy dandy.


End file.
